Eve Donovan
Eve Donovan (formerly Larson) first came to Salem as Eve Baron and tried to ruin her father Shane Donovan's marriage to Kimberly Brady. After Eve accidentally hit Sarah Horton with her car, she told Shane she was his daughter and he took her in, though she continued to cause problems for him and Kimberly. Eve also competed with Jennifer Horton for Frankie Brady's affections. When Frankie had an affair, Eve exposed it hoping to break up Frankie and Jennifer, but Frankie left Salem. Soon after she accepted Kimberly in her father's life, she was forced back into prostitution by her old pimp Nick Corelli. Eve called Kim for help, but she lost her baby in the process and Eve was permanently scarred when she was slashed across the face with a knife. Eve was attacked by the Riverfront killer which left her with another scar on her cheek. Nick offered for Eve to pose on the front of a magazine and she liked the attention from her male classmates, until she learned they thought of her as a prostitute. Humiliated, Eve tried to commit suicide by overdosing on pills, but she survived and was hungry for revenge. She and Nick set the boys up with drugs and booze, so they would get arrested. The boys retaliated by kidnapping Eve and luring Nick to them. During a game of chicken, Nick's car went over a cliff and exploded. Eve grieved over Nick, but when Nick's will left everything to her, she became the prime suspect. A man named Eddie took Eve to a mansion that Nick owned, hoping to find some money their. Eve found a key and Eddie took her to the bank to open a safety deposit box. Nick, who was alive, and Shane worked together and rescued Eve, but Eddie escaped. Nick wanted Eve to get plastic surgery and remove her scars, but Eve also wanted Nick to repair his damaged face. Eddie showed up, hoping to coerce Nick into giving him the money, but Shane shot and killed Eddie. The surgeries were successful and Nick gave Eve a job at Wings, a nightclub he had bought. Eve tried to break up Scotty Banning and Faith because she had fallen for Scotty. She failed to break them up and Scotty and Faith left Salem together. Nick was murdered and he left Eve money that she could not claim unless she was married. Jack Deveraux, who wanted to save his newspaper 'The Spectator', agreed to marry Eve, but the marriage was soon annulled. Eve fled Salem when she became a suspect in Nick's murder. Frankie convinced Eve to return to Salem when she was exonerated. Eve and Frankie were on board a train together that Nick's brother, Johnny Corelli, had sabotaged. Eve got separated from Frankie and met a woman named Molly Brinkler. Molly drew Eve a map to a safehouse for Eve and her fellow passengers to rest in. Eve took all the credit and was treated like a celebrity until Molly turned up in Salem and exposed her lies. Eve left Salem with Frankie when he was called away to do Charity work in Africa. Return Eve returned to Salem in the Summer of 2014 as Eve Larson. Eve met with Dr. Daniel Jonas to discuss some major surgery he would be doing on her. She also lamented on how things had changed in Salem. Eve also reunited with her daughter Paige, who was dating Jack and Jennifer's son J.J. Deveraux. Eve warned Paige that Theresa Donovan was in Salem and promised Paige that she would make sure Theresa stays away from Paige. When Eve and Paige arrived at Jennifer's house, They sent J.J. and Paige out for dinner, while they talked. Eve handed Jennifer a piece of paper, which was her and Jack's annulment agreement. It stated that Eve would get half of Jack's money, but Jennifer decided to fight Eve. Eve paid Theresa a visit, and Theresa told her that J.J. had been with her before he started seeing Paige, Eve told this to Paige, who was mad at J.J. for not being honest with her. Once J.J. told his side of the story, Paige forgave J.J. and Eve allowed Paige to keep seeing J.J. Jennifer decided to give into Eve's demands, not wanting J.J and Paige to be caught in the middle, but Eve wanted to use Jack's movie based on his story as a cash cow, and make as many changes as needed to make the movie popular. Jennifer refused and Eve vowed to take her to court. Eve was ultimately forced to settle on Jennifer's terms, which severely angered her. Eve was upset when Paige revealed she had changed her mind about going to Stanford University, so she wanted to break up J.J. and Paige, believing J.J. was a bad influence on Paige. Eve caught a woman, named Allison, attempting to steal a woman's purse. Eve made a deal with Allison: if she seduced J.J., and made him and Paige break up, Eve would give Allison the money she needed to leave Salem. Allison agreed and was successful at her mission, but Paige didn't believe J.J. would hurt her, and they reunited. Eve would become a cougar; repeatedly having sex with J.J. over the course of a few months, until it was discovered in a hotel room by Jennifer. This gets found out by Paige, and she would hate Eve and J.J. Paige is murdered by the killer and is Eve is distraught feeling bad about the what she did to Paige.Eve's ex-Husband Edquardo Hernandez returns to put his daughter to rest,Eve still has hard feelings.Later Eve reveals to Rafe that Paige was his half-sister. Category:Donovan Family Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Current Cast Members Category:Love Interests of Jack Deveraux Category:Love Interests of JJ Deveraux Category:Love Interests of Frankie Brady Category:Love Interests of Nick Corelli